


De Eros a Anteros

by Panditory



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cupid/Eros is Hawkeye, Cupido is Clint Barton, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, POV Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange protective, Tony Stark Dies, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but Stephen revives him
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: —Stark estuvo jugando con corazones desde que era un muy joven, dueño de una gran belleza es digno de admiración desmedida por parte de muchos, amor sincero por los que le rodeaban, sus amigos más cercanos, allegados y su madre, sin embargo, Tony siempre fue ajeno a esto, negándose a ser amado e ignorando el dolor ajeno producto de sus acciones irresponsables. Sus faltas no fueron pasadas por alto por Venus quién me envió a sancionarlo. “Por una flecha su corazón fue atravesado, por el afecto que no pudo corresponder fue castigado y solo por un amor más fuerte podrá ser salvado.” —Barton jadeo después de pronunciar esas últimas palabras, Stephen notó que incluso sus pupilas azules cambiaron a un rosa pálido, posiblemente había sido testigo de la presencia de Eros, su alter ego como lo había llamado.





	De Eros a Anteros

A lo largo de su vida como Hechicero Supremo, Stephen Strange había escuchado tantas cosas fuera de lo común que nada se le hacía sorprendente en estos días, las dimensiones eran tantas y las variables infinitas por lo que estaba seguro que estaría preparado para todo tipo de eventualidad, pero esto sobrepasó sus estándares.

Tony Stark se encontraba frente a él, sentado en un muy antiguo sillón que aún se conservaba en buen estado a pesar del tiempo que tenía ahí. En sus callosas pero estables manos sostenían una pequeña taza de porcelana china, su rostro no mostraba otro sentimiento más que el de resignación y tristeza que se reflejaba aún más en la palidez poco propia de su bronceada piel. en el pecho una delgada flecha rojiza descansaba sobre su pecho. Sí, Tony Stark tenía atravesada una flecha en el corazón.

Al momento que el ingeniero llegó al santuario esa tarde su respiración se cortó al ver que tal cosa se encontraba sumergida dentro de su tórax, literalmente emitió una especie de gemido aterrado que Tony no comprendió su procedencia hasta que llevo sus ojos a su pecho —Oh, se supone que no tenías que verlo —había sido el comentario que Stark pronunció junto a un suspiro.

 _¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?_ Strange guardó comentario alguno sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo invitó a entrar con la familiaridad que habían adquirido después de que el snap se había revertido, lo que derivó a una extraña amistad por parte de los dos. Ahora que Tony se encontraba frente a él podía observar la flecha rojiza (estaba seguro que hecha de la propia sangre de Stark) que se encontraba dentro de su cavidad torácica.

—Deja de mirarla, estas siendo grosero —fue lo que Tony pronunció mientras bebía otro poco del té ofrecido, Strange tuvo la decencia de carraspear un poco y continuar bebiendo de su propia taza, desviando los ojos hacia una vieja lampara que iluminaba suavemente dentro de la biblioteca —yo, yo no sabía que Cupido me flecharía —el castaño rompió el silencio un par de segundo después, agachó su cabeza mientras se mordía los labios suavemente —tampoco pensé que literalmente Cupido era el estúpido de Hawkeye.

Stephen no comprendió los balbuceos que soltaba Tony y en lugar de continuar con la conversación de Stark no pudo evitar preguntar algo diferente —¿Te duele? ¿Puede ser retirada con intervención quirúrgica? Aún hay tiempo, podemos ver algún especialista que te ayude… —ahí estaba a flote su lado médico que ya estaba haciéndose una idea de cómo extraer la flecha sin afectar la vida de Tony.

—Créeme que si pudiera lo hubiese hecho desde un principio Doc., no me malinterpretes mi vida se basa en tener cosas incrustadas el pecho, he sobrevivido bien con esto —Stark parecía resignado a su situación actual. Dando otro sorbo grande terminó su bebida para dejarla sobre la mesita que tenía la lampara.

—¿Por qué se supone que no podía verlo? —fue la siguiente pregunta de Stephen, después de haber superado el pánico inicial de observar a Tony en tal situación, comenzó a buscar la respuesta en las artes místicas dando por sentado que la respuesta no sería de una fuente “normal”, había unido puntos de las pocas palabras que había soltado el hombre frente a él.

—Bueno, fue lo que Clint me dijo que sucedería después de “maldecirme”, nadie excepto las personas que me amen podrán ver la flecha que atraviesa mi corazón, esas mismas también serán las únicas que podrán hacer algo por mí. Mi maldición por decir que no era una persona amada, entre otras cosas. Aunque pensé que la verías con anterioridad, eso apoya mi teoría de que solo puedes verla porque eres el Brujito Máximo.

—Hechicero Supremo —corrigió Stephen de forma automática, su mente se quedó estancada en la parte de “maldición” y “personas que me amen”. Él sabía que en esencia Cupido existía, aunque nunca pensó que el hombre de las flechas del equipo de los vengadores lo fuera y mucho menos que hiciera su trabajo de forma tan efectiva. —realmente necesito que me digas que fue lo que te sucedió, estoy seguro que podremos encontrar la manera de sacarte de esto si…

—Alto ahí doc. —Tony alzó su mano como forma de detener el repentino impulso de Stephen, sabía que el hechicero estaba en contra de toda maldición impuesta y estaría dispuesto ayudarlo con su problema —gracias por tu desinteresada preocupación por mí, pero estoy bien. No duele, de hecho, antes era peor pero ahora creo que podré sobrevivir un tiempo más. Clint dijo que no estaba destinada asesinarme, en realidad si, pero no.

Stephen miraba incrédulo a su compañero, sus cejas se habían fruncido en el momento que mencionó “desinteresada preocupación” dando por hecho que nadie tenía un verdadero sentimiento hacía él. Era tan triste que Tony pensará eso de él, por supuesto que la mayoría el tiempo quería ahorcarlo por la manera tan irresponsable en la que se comportaba, pero había ocasiones en las que se identificaba con el hombre y el respeto que sentía por él era en demasía mayor a sus ganas de borrarlo de la dimensión.

—Tony ¿estás bien? —realmente no era lo que su cerebro había pensado en primer lugar, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo.

—Estoy bien —fue la respuesta segura de Tony, este en ningún momento lo miro fijamente, sus ojos seguían vagando por la habitación señal de que verdaderamente no se sentía con la comodidad de estar entablando una plática de esa magnitud.

—Estoy seguro que muchas personas te aman —otra vez la boca de Stephen que no podía quedarse callada por un solo instante, muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza multiplicándose a la par de su preocupación _¿Por qué Tony estaba maldecido? ¿No se supone que tenía una relación con Pepper Potts? ¿Sería solo amor romántico o también fraternal? ¿Por qué no estaba buscando una solución para eso? ¿La palidez en su rostro era consecuencia de la flecha en su corazón?_

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente en la biblioteca del santuario, la Capa de Levitación se levantó de los hombros del Hechicero para posarse dulcemente en los del Tony quién sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba la tela —estoy seguro que me amas mucho ‘Big Red’ pero estoy bien.

—Estas pálido.

—Efecto colateral supongo —Tony mantuvo las caricias sobre la tela que se restregaba dulcemente sobre su rostro, Stephen estaba seguro que la Capa había visto la flecha en el pecho de Stark, no por casualidad se había estremecido al abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre. Stephen incluso había quedado momentáneamente en shock.

—Tony…

—Stephen estoy bien. Tranquilo. Y gracias por tu apoyo, pero créeme cuando te digo que puedo vivir con esto. —levantándose del asiento y quitándose la Capa mimosa de encima el ingeniero se apresuró a la salida, se quedó de pie en la puerta, seguramente para decir algo más, pero al final se arrepintió dejando el Santuario a paso rápido.

La Capa de Levitación agachó sus bordes como muestra de tristeza. Stephen tampoco estaba seguro de que Tony pudiera vivir con eso, no sin antes ver los arañazos en sus muñecas, la evidente palidez en su rostro y sus ojos que reflejaban un dolor profundo.

 

…

 

Al llegar a la acera después de bajar los escalones fuera del santuario Tony se apresuró a recargarse en su auto mientras de sus labios brotaba sangre. Se limpió con la manga del traje que llevaba sintiendo el dolor que su corazón se hacía más fuerte. El tiempo se estaba terminando.

 

…

 

Stephen no duró ni dos horas dentro de la biblioteca antes de que terminará haciendo un portal hacia el complejo de Vengadores. Las respuestas a medias de Tony no le habían dado la suficiente información para hacer una investigación correcta por lo que tendría que ir a la fuente de tal problema. Al pasar del otro lado se encontró convenientemente a Clint Barton comiendo cereal en la cocina compartida del recinto, este dejó a un lado la cuchara mientras le dirigía una mirada apenada.

—Ya lo sabes —fue el “saludo” que brotó de sus labios mientras suspiraba lentamente.

—Quiero respuestas Barton —podía ver lo tenso que se puso el hombre antes de asentir lentamente. Se levantó comenzando a caminar y Strange no tardo en seguirlo por el complejo hasta llegar a uno de los jardines detrás del compuesto, obviamente esto parecía ser de vital discreción para dejar que la información se filtrara. —Habla —le exigió mientras se quedaba un par de metros atrás del arquero.

Este se mantuvo de espaldas con los brazos cruzados hasta que fue lo suficientemente valiente para girarse enfrentándolo con la seguridad que no tenía y se notaba por el movimiento incesante de su piel al subir y bajar sobre el pasto verduzco. —Bueno, si conozco a Stark solo te dio información “necesaria” según su punto de vista. Y lo entiendo, esto lo deja en una situación vulnerable lo que para él es algo que no puede ser compartido…

—Barton, detén tu palabrería irrelevante, créeme que conozco a Stark mejor de lo que debería así que dame las respuestas para sacarle eso que tiene del pecho y ya. —Stephen estaba luchando por no agarrar al arquero del cuello y sacarle las respuestas de una forma violenta.

El rubio asintió mordiéndose el labio y después de un sonoro suspiro asintió dando a entender que no continuaría dándole vueltas al asunto —Mi trabajo no se limita a ser únicamente una parte del equipo de Vengadores, también estoy conectado de una forma con Venus o Afrodita la diosa del amor, como la conozcas así que por ende soy el alter ego de Eros… en fin, no se trata de mí. _Stark estuvo jugando con corazones desde que era un muy joven, dueño de una gran belleza es digno de admiración desmedida por parte de muchos, amor sincero por los que le rodeaban, sus amigos más cercanos, allegados y su madre, sin embargo, Tony siempre fue ajeno a esto, negándose a ser amado e ignorando el dolor ajeno producto de sus acciones irresponsables. Sus faltas no fueron pasadas por alto por Venus quién me envió a sancionarlo._ “ _Por una flecha su corazón fue atravesado, por el afecto que no pudo corresponder fue castigado y solo por un amor más fuerte podrá ser salvado.”_ —Barton jadeo después de pronunciar esas últimas palabras, Stephen notó que incluso sus pupilas azules cambiaron a un rosa pálido, posiblemente había sido testigo de la presencia de Eros, su alter ego como lo había llamado — Créeme Strange, el pecado de Tony fue ser amado y corresponder el sentimiento, luchar contra él como una forma de autodefensa. —Clint se rascó la mejilla desviando su mirada hacía le pasto.

—Bien ¿Cómo lo detengo? —era lo único que necesitaba saber —¿Cómo le saco la flecha? ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? En primer lugar, eres el que se la incrustó, conoces la forma de hacerlo.

—No es tan fácil —el rubio hizo un puchero negando suavemente, sus ojos reflejaban impotencia, una mala señal —puede que Eros y yo convivamos en el mismo recipiente, pero no quiere decir que yo pueda intervenir en las acciones que realiza, lo único que he podido hacer es retrasar el curso de la flecha el cual es atravesar su corazón. Una noche intenté quitársela, pero no puede hacerlo, solo una persona que lo ame sinceramente puede intentarlo. —Barton soltó un suspiro sonoro comenzando a pasear por el jardín tratando de liberar su nerviosismo.

—Tony dijo que solo las personas que lo amen pueden verla.

—Lo que es efectivamente cierto —Barton se detuvo antes de mirarlo con la ceja levantada —no podías hacerlo antes, pero a partir de hoy pudiste hacerlo, eso alimenta el hecho de que tus sentimientos por Stark evolucionaron románticamente —el arquero le dio una sonrisa amplia y una mirada sucia provocando que el calor se instalara en el cuello del Hechicero, agradecía la exagerada cantidad de capas que cubrían su cuerpo, ahora debía luchar por que el sonrojo no llegara a sus mejillas.

—Yo…

—No lo niegues Strange, eras propenso a caer en sus encantos —haciendo una mueca el arquero movió la cabeza en forma negativa —en realidad, no eres el primero con quien tengo esta platica, aunque sí el más civilizado. Spider Boy me mantuvo colgado de cabeza hasta que le digiera la verdad, y créeme que Eros se sintió ofendido con tal muestra de poca educación a su magnificencia, luche encarnizadamente para que no intentara maldecir a Parker también.

—¿Peter también puede verla? —Stephen sintió que su corazón se apretaba suavemente, Tony no había especificado amor romántico únicamente, en parte tenía sentido o quizás…

—El amor es amor Strange —Barton le regalo una sonrisa suave —cuando Peter vio la flecha lloró todo un día, Stark tuvo que enviármelo para que respondiera a sus respuestas porqué a él ya lo tenía “exasperado” aunque creo que en realidad no podía soportar que él fuera la causa por la que el niño estaba sufriendo. Aunque él todo el tiempo pudo sacar la flecha no lo hizo, tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño y es entendible, cuando Pepper lo intentó fue el mismo resultado y el problema con el coronel Rhodes fue que, aunque la veía no podía sostenerla, el miedo de herir a Tony era mayor —el silencio continuó un rato después del relato de Barton.

—¿Acaso Rogers?

—Lo hizo, por un breve tiempo, pero el miedo fue mayor y un día dejo de verla. Estaba contento de que esa cosa hubiese desaparecido del pecho de Tony, y yo tuve que mentirle al respecto diciendo que era cierto.

Stephen parecía ligeramente más tranquilo, aunque no sabía por qué, asintió suavemente sopesando sus opciones. Si esa flecha estaba enterrándose poco a poco en el pecho de Tony, estaba dispuesto a eliminarla.

—Si la saco ¿Qué pasa?

—Tony morirá —agachando su cabeza el rubio soltó otro suspiro de tristeza —en esencia es una flecha y cada vez se hunde más en su corazón, no te puedo dar un pronóstico alentador porque ya está muy adentro pero no lo suficiente para matarlo instantáneamente. El proceso no tiene resultados positivos y eso se puede notar.

—Por eso tiene la piel pálida ¿ya está muriendo? —un nudo en la garganta bloqueo la respiración de Strange por unos breves momentos. Barton solo asintió con pesar, se notaba en los ojos del hombre pena, tristeza y arrepentimiento.

—Ya no hay mucho tiempo Strange, y no se sí para este tiempo ya puedas tomar la flecha porque el que la veas no significa que puedas manipularla. No sé que tan grande es tu amor por Stark, pero si no es lo suficientemente fuerte no podrás hacer nada. Si quieres salvarlo tienes que apresurarte —Clint zanjo la conversación regresando nuevamente a las instalaciones del complejo, dejando a Strange sumido en el silencio absoluto. El viento movió su cabello lentamente y parte de la tela suelta de su atuendo, sus pensamientos no eran en ese momento alentadores, el pensar que podía a perder a Tony hizo que su corazón se aplastara de manera dolorosa.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo —asintió con seguridad mientras la Capa lo abrazaba dulcemente.

 

…

 

El plan inicial era meditar y encontrar la paz necesaria para poder lidiar con la situación que estaba atravesando, ser un apoyo para Tony totalmente y ayudarlo tanto como pudiera. El plan falló por supuesto, se quedó flotando un rato hasta que dejó la postura de flor de loto haciendo que sus largas piernas colgaran mientras dejaba su mentón sobre sus manos. No habia conseguido la serenidad necesaria.

—¿Sabes? Estoy de acuerdo con Barton acerca de mi innegable atracción por Stark —La Capa de Levitación movió sus esquinas interesada mientras lo incitaba a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo —bueno, el hombre es jodidamente guapo ¿entiendes? —Stephen agachó el rostro sintiendo su rostro arder. Dejando su cuerpo caer como si hubiera una superficie debajo de él, se quedó medio acostado sobre la nada.

Tony Stark le pareció insoportable durante el poco tiempo que interactuaron cuando se conocieron, pero el atractivo físico del hombre no pasó desapercibido por el medio. Ciertamente había escuchado con anterioridad su nombre, he incluso lo había visto deslumbrar en una que otra gala de caridad, nada que ver con tenerlo tan cerca y darse cuenta que a pesar de los años, las notorias marcas de edad y una cantidad enorme de responsabilidad en sus hombros, Tony Stark era sumamente encantador.

Después de lograr derrotar a Thanos y devolver el universo a la normalidad, se vio atrapado mirando insistentemente a Tony cuando el hombre lo visitaba de vez en cuando, excusándose tontamente cuidarlo para que no tocara nada que amenazara a la existencia misma. El tipo parecía ser una especie de imán que lo tenía constantemente observándolo.

No supo en que momento conoció cada una de las facetas que Stark le mostraba, pero las atesoró dulcemente, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de tener la confianza del hombre a pesar de todo lo sucedido con anterioridad.

Tony Stark era un ser humano muy táctil y necesitado de atención, él podía relacionarse en el pasado y en mucho menor medida, por ello vio con agrado la manera en la que el castaño se relajaba cuando su mano temblorosa descansaba sobre su hombro cuando lo miraba tenso, o las veces que se atrevió a pasarla sobre sus cabellos desordenados, los ojos de Tony brillaban al sentir las caricias sutiles que le proporcionaba.

—Si, estoy jodido —susurró viendo como la Capa de Levitación revoloteaba inquieta después de tal declaración.

El sonido de un portal lo hizo posarse nuevamente en la duela del Santuario. Wong apareció cargando un par de libros en sus brazos mientras alzaba la ceja con curiosidad, Stephen se hizo a un lado dejando que el asiático comenzará a ordenar los ejemplares con la paciencia que le caracterizaba.

—¿Quieres preguntar algo Stephen? —probablemente estaba clavando demasiado su mirada sobre la espalda de hechicero, pero era inevitable.

—Wong… ¿Qué sabes sobre maldiciones de amor?

 

…

 

No estaba en condiciones de pilotear un traje, mucho menos para hacer una misión, pero era el más cercano para auxiliar a Thor en la batalla que estaba librando y que el Dios Asgardiano estaba perdiendo al verse en desventaja por número de enemigos. El resto del equipo estaba en un quinjet en camino, pero el tiempo que les tomaría definiría la balanza de la victoria.

— _Jefe por favor regrese al complejo, necesita descansar. Su ritmo cardiaco está disminuyendo, no está en condiciones para…_

—VIERNES no hay forma de que deje a Thor divertirse sin mi ¿entiendes? Mantén el vuelo en automático, necesito estabilizarme antes de llegar al campo de batalla —Tony tosió sangre luchando por respirar correctamente, la flecha estaba llegando más profundo. Habia apagado el intercomunicador después de que Clint le rogara que volviera a las instalaciones de los Vengadores, el tonto Cupido estaba preocupado por él siendo que fue su culpa tal situación en primer lugar.

El rayo que se abrió paso entre las nubes hasta llegar al suelo le avisó que había llegado a su destino, Thor luchaba con una especie de chacales que se paraban en dos patas, el Asgardiano estaba ensangrentado de pies a cabeza y su respiración se notaba agitada.

—Hombre de hierro, amigo Tony por aquí —el Stormbreaker se balanceo partiendo en dos a un par de criaturas que se acercaban hacia el rubio. Tony desplego sus armas rápidamente haciendo que un grupo de explosiones quemaran a gran parte de los seres. Tony se apresuró a limpiar de enemigos lo más que pudo, pero otra tos húmeda lo hizo desconcentrarse, fue derribado por un par de criaturas y su cuerpo maltratado; con ayuda de sus propulsores recupero su vuelo apoyando a Thor quién ya estaba en el suelo.

—Vamos beach boy, no puedes morir aquí. —tomo del brazo al hombre para levantarlo, otra tos lo atacó, pero hizo lo posible para no desmoronarse. Un grupo de chacales se acercó a gran velocidad siendo tragados por un enorme portal que se abrió justo debajo de ellos.

—¡Mago de la cerveza infinita! —Thor gritó emocionado, señalando al Hechicero que flotaba con ayuda de la dramática Capa de Levitación que se hinchaba tras de él. El quinjet se divisó a lo lejos, Thor soltó la armadura mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre, pero Tony no pudo mantenerse en pie, se dobló tosiendo desesperado provocando que Strange llegará a toda prisa a su lado. Thor se agachó mirando a Tony con preocupación.

—Aquí ya terminamos —exclamó Stephen ayudando a Stark a levantarse —recomiendo que vayas a la enfermería por esos golpes.

—¿Que pasa con Tony? —preguntó el Dios Asgardiano mirándolo insistentemente.

—Lo llevaré al santuario —Stephen movió su muñeca haciendo que un portal se abriera e ingreso arrastrando el ya laxo cuerpo de Tony, dejándolo sentado en las escaleras busco el botón para retraer la armadura. De su boca salió un jadeo cuando vio la cantidad de sangre que manchaba la ropa bajo la armadura, los labios de ingeniero estaban pintados de carmín y la palidez de su rostro era enfermiza. —Tony, Tony reacciona —Strange estaba en pánico, la flecha estaba un par de centímetros más incrustada desde la última vez que la vio. — “Ya no hay mucho tiempo” —fue lo dicho por Clint.

Su mano derecha viajó hacía el rostro de castaño cuando este comenzó a quejarse y entreabrir los ojos lentamente. Stark lanzó un gemido adolorido mientras luchaba por incorporarse siendo detenido por Stephen antes de que lograra hacerlo.

—¿En dónde estoy? —Tony jadeo lentamente mientras hacía un gesto por el sabor a sangre acumulado en su boca —¿en dónde está Thor? Tengo que ayudarlo —sus intentos por levantarse y correr ayudar al rubio fueron menguados cuando la Capa de levitación lo encerró en un suave abrazo.

—Él está bien, tus compañeros llegaron apoyarlo. Tony ¿por qué no me habías dicho que estabas tan mal? —las cejas del Hechicero se fruncieron al notar que Tony se giraba para toser sangre sobre el inmaculado piso del Santuario.

—Tranquilo Strange, nada que no pueda solucionar. Eventualmente —esa sonrisa falsa y despreocupada hizo que Stephen sintiera que su propio pecho dolía, quitó el cabello sudado de la frente pálida del ingeniero mientras hacía que la Capa lo levitara hasta su habitación. —Stephen estoy bien, no es necesario el cuidado de mamá, gracias —Tony hizo lo posible por levantarse, pero fue detenido nuevamente.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Tony lo miró un largo rato, su resolución fue negar suavemente mientras sonreía —Estoy tan cansado Stephen, realmente no me molesta morir en lo absoluto. Clint estaba tan apenado, pero para mí fue una bendición. Por fin descansaré —un ataque de tos con sangre más, dejó a Tony débil y temblando, pero la sonrisa de resignación destacaba, sobre todo.

—¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡Tú no puedes ser jodidamente obstinado y egoísta para dejarme en un mundo sin ti! —el dolor y miedo de Stephen se mostraron a través de las grietas de su estoica y seria forma de ser.

—Stephen

—¿Cómo voy a vivir si no estás tú? Te quiero tanto, no puedo perderte —los ojos del hechicero estaban envueltos en lágrimas, sus manos limpiaron suavemente la piel del contrario, manchada de sangre fresca y seca —¿eh? Si tienes una forma, es mejor que me la digas.

—Lo siento, también te quiero —Tony negó suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al sentir que la flecha se hundía un poco más, la sangre brotó de su boca cuando se abrió producto del dolor. Un gemido vino después provocando pánico en Strange.

—¡La voy a sacar! —casi gritó el hechicero siendo detenido por La Capa de Levitación, esta acuno suavemente su mano buscando estabilizarla. Stephen no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que temblaba sus manos, su brazo ya estaba siendo víctima del movimiento inestable provocando que soltara un suspiro para tranquilizarse. Tony seguía mirándolo con las lágrimas contenidas y sangre corriendo por sus labios y barbilla. De un momento a otro Stark cerró los ojos, pero no los volvió abrir.

—¡Stephen! —el hechicero giró su cuerpo encontrando a Hawkeye jadeando en la entrada de la habitación, se notaba que había corrido una gran distancia porqué apenas y podía hablar. Wong apareció tras el hombre dejando a Strange con muchas preguntas.

—Lo encontré vagando por todo el santuario, pensé que era un intruso, pero la misma energía que contiene le permitió pasar, el Sanctum no lo encontró como una amenaza potencial. —dicho esto el hombre empujó al rubio para mirar el cuerpo que descansaba sobre la cama de Stephen, emitiendo un suspiro Wong alargó su mano dejándola sobre el pecho de Stark —la flecha está muy profunda, no sobrevivirá. De todas maneras, si le atraviesa el corazón tampoco lo hará, entonces si vas hacer algo es el momento ideal. El tiempo se acabó. Te asistiré para evitar que se desangré.

Clint se quedó de pie agachando su rostro, Stephen solo lo miró brevemente notando su asentimiento. La Capa de levitación nuevamente se acomodó entre sus manos, dispuesta a estabilizar sus manos, Stephen asintió tomando la flecha escuchando el jadeo de dolor que dejaba los labios entreabierto de Tony.

—Lo siento, te quiero.

Sintiendo que las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro apretó la delgada varita jalándola con todas sus fuerzas, dos cosas pasaron: la flecha salió rápidamente provocando que un chorrito de sangre brotara junto a ella y Tony exclamó un grito de dolor tan fuerte provocando que su pecho se arquera, solo unos segundos después cayó laxo sobre la cama, un poco de sangre emergió de sus labios nuevamente.

Wong hizo lo propio cubriendo el pecho de Stark con sus manos dejando que la magia fluyera para curar cualquier herida externa e interna que tuviera. La flecha en sus manos fue retirada por Clint quién formó una pequeña esfera que guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, se acercó a ver a Tony quien era curado por Wong, el bibliotecario se alejó negando con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento Stephen.

Strange sintió que la respiración le faltaba, se agachó quedando frente al rostro del ingeniero, su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre, pero su piel ya estaba curada. Acercó su mano limpiando el rostro sudado dulcemente, una lagrima cayó seguida de otra y otra hasta que se dio cuenta que los gimoteos que se había convertido en un llanto desesperado. Abrazó el cuerpo inerte y pálido de Tony pidiéndole que volviera con la voz quebrada y besos por todo su rostro. —¿P-puedes abrir los ojos por mí cielo? Tony… Tony por favor no me dejes.

Stephen sentía que su corazón se hacía añicos, la calidez del cuerpo de Tony estaba desapareciendo y su precioso corazón había dejado de latir. Una mano se posó en su hombro, alzó la cabeza encontrándose con Clint Barton, sus ojos brillaban en un tono rosa pálido impropio de él.

—Stark ha cumplido su castigo y tú te viste envuelto en ello. También pecaste cuando rompiste el corazón de una buena mujer quién realmente te amaba. —Barton/Eros le dedicó una mirada seria pero entintada de compasión.

—Lo quiero de vuelta —Strange soltó un gimoteo abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Stark —lo quiero conmigo, tráelo.

Eros alzó la mano dejando ver una pequeña llama color rojizo. Esta descendió hasta el pecho de Stark, se perdió en él para comenzar a brillar haciendo que su piel pálida recuperará su color canela característico. El pecho de Anthony comenzó a subir y bajar suavemente remudando su respiración, los parpados comenzaron a revolotear antes de abrir sus ojos mostrando el chocolate de sus pupilas.

—Realmente no quería llegar hasta estos extremos, pero los dos tardaron tanto en darse cuenta. Sin embargo, estoy muy feliz —Eros tenía una amplia sonrisa que sinceramente Stephen quiso quitar de un puñetazo, pero no lo hizo porqué estaba más ocupado besando los labios entreabiertos de Tony y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas —creo que los dos aprendieron su lección, mi trabajo está hecho. —de un chasquido la sangre desapareció haciendo que todo lo ocurrido hubiese sido como una pesadilla de la cual ambos despertaron. Las pupilas de Hawkeye regresaron a su tono azul normal dando a entender que su alter ego había desaparecido.

—Te odio Barton —siseo Tony después de recuperar su voz.

—Y en serio, para ser _cupido_ pensé que el look incluía un pañal de adulto —Stephen continuó con burla en su voz sin dejar de acariciar y besar a Anthony por todo el rostro. Wong soltó una risita que se cubrió con la mano ante la mirada de indignación del arquero.

—Para, eres igual que Stark. —girándose sobre sus talones Clint dejó el santuario con falsa molestia.

—Bien, continuare mis deberes —Wong también decidió darles la privacidad necesaria para que se pusieran al día, la Capa de Levitación siguió al bibliotecario cerrando la puerta no sin antes mover sus bordes emocionada como forma de festejar que ese par estuvieran juntos.

Stephen terminó acostado junto a Tony abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Stark parecía un gatito mimado a punto de ronronear. Después un momento disfrutando de estar juntos Tony alzó el rostro encontrándose con los ojos anhelantes del Hechicero, sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y húmedo, dejando que todas sus sensaciones se derramaran en la intensa caricia.

—¿Cuándo? —susurró Stephen a milímetros de los labios del contrario —¿Cuándo supiste que me querías?

—Me gustaste desde que te vi en una de las cenas de beneficencia de la fundación María Stark, pero creo que mis sentimientos evolucionaron a amorosos cuando estuvimos en la nave de calamardo, aunque ya tenía la flecha incrustada y realmente mi vida era un desastre. —Tony le dio un besito rápido en la nariz haciéndolo sonreír.

—Demasiado valido —Stephen le dio una sonrisa amplia —quedaste encantado con mis poderes.

—Eish, pareces un pavorreal pavoneándote ahora, mostrando sus exuberantes plumas —después de tal declaración no pudo evitar atacar con una lluvia de besos dulces a Tony por todo el rostro, nuevamente terminó uniendo sus labios con los del ingeniero sintiendo que su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. 

—Si —un beso —si —otro beso —si —un beso más —pero te gusta que sea presumido a veces.

—Si, me gusta —Tony sonrió mientras sentía una picazón en el pecho, justo donde estaba alojada la flecha, alejándose de Stephen y temeroso de verse nuevamente atravesado algo así alzó su camisa buscando el origen del malestar. El Hechicero se sentó en la cama mirándole con preocupación mientras revisaba la piel bronceada del pecho de Stark.

—Es un corazón —delineando con la punta la pequeña marca que había quedado a un lado de la piel cicatrizada del reactor, Stephen le dio una sonrisa suave no sin antes posar sus labios en ella depositando un tierno beso.

—Recuérdame patear a Clint —Tony aprovechó la cercanía de Strange para agarrarlo del rostro y besarlo suavemente.

Cuando la Capa de levitación se asomó para llevarles un refrigerio en una charola vibro emocionada al ver a la pareja durmiendo abrazados. El pequeño cuerpo de Tony siendo cubierto por el más grande de Stephen, la tela rojiza se apresuró a dejar la comida sobre la mesa de noche para arrojarse sobre ambos y cubrirlos dulcemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a mi inspiración que por fin me dejo sacar uno one shot completo sin distraerme por cualquier otra cosa.


End file.
